nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
Harumi Tsuchigumo
'''Harumi''' '''Tsuchigumo''' '''hinatpuce''' '''Nickname''' '''15''' Sept 26th (Character's date of birth goes here. Make sure to list in MM/DD format. Example: 06/1 Female (Character's gender goes here. Example: Male, Female, ect.) '''Caucasian''' (Character's ethnicity goes here. Example: Caucasion, African American ect.) 5'5 (Character's height goes here. Example: The average height for a 12 year old is 4'10".) '''104 lbs''' (Character's weight goes here. Example: Average weight for a 12 year old is 90lbs.) '''B-''' (Character's blood type goes here. Example: A, B, AB, B, etc.) '''Personality Base''' (Check the Personality Base page for more info) '''Shinobi''' (Character's occupation goes here. Example: Civilian or Ninja.) '''Classification''' (Character's classification goes here. Example: S-Rank, Medical Nin, Sensory Type, ect.) '''Holds a gem in-bedded into her back giving her extremely potent and high levels of precise chakra control and circulation.''' (This is an optional place for characters with unique traits such as being able to use a single hand to perform jutsu, chakra absorption, soft body modifcation; etc. If you wish to have a number of these then please contact the Council so that you may apply for possibly having one of these.) '''Scars/Tattoos''' (Scars and Tattoos goes here, if any. List how you obtained them) '''Hidden Leaf''' (Character's Affiliation goes here. Example: Hidden Leaf, Akatsuki, ect.) '''Single''' (Character's relationship status goes here. Example: Single, Married, In a Relationship, ect.) '''Personality and Behaviour''' (Character's personality goes here. Provide at least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP.) (Character's behaviour goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behaviour, ect. Example: does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, ect.) '''Nindo''' (Character's nindo goes here. What is your characters catchphrase? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything. Examples: "Dattebayo!!" or "How troublesome..") '''Summoning''' (Character's summoning goes here. Summoning has to be taught to you, unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike. Examples: Toads, birds, slugs, ect.) '''Tsuchigumo Clan''' (Character's bloodline/clan goes here. Here, you can provide information about your clan or family. If you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the Clan Template and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures. Example: Uchiha clan.) Newly Achieved Jounin (Character's ninja class goes here. Example: Academy student, genin, chūnin, etc.) '''Earth release''' '''Element Two''' '''Advanced Nature''' '''Weapon of choice''' '''Statsbook''' '''Purple''' (Character's chakra colour goes here. Example: Green, blue, yellow, ect.) She wields a large 2 handed graphite mixed with steal centered base sword on her back weighing 120 lbs; With her ability she is able to use this heavy sword with one hand but as she gets older she will be able to use it as easy as a one handed long sword. In her pouch she holds 28 shurikens, 4 kunai,a coil of steal thread, 3 flash bangs where 1 has a special chakra insignia onto it allowing her to use genjutsu with it as she channels chakra into it and use it as what would appear to be a decoy but this is a minor and weak genjutsu to throw off her opponent as it blinds the victims temporarily they will slowly regain their vision as Harumi would suddenly appear in certain way nearby them where she appears she's about to strike at her opponent. The genjutsu will dissipate as the opponent takes the bate and strike or acts onto the illusion buying time as Harumi closes in for heavy barrage of Taijutsu assaults. This genjutsu is able to also be able to remotely activate through a small chakra thread to help ensure the opponent sees and becomes affected by it. She also holds a special vial of herbs on the side of her belt mixed with water that she personally mixed and infused her chakra inside of it with this it's a nerve toxin that specifically affects the nerves in the brain stem, cutting the brain off from the entire body attacking the victims as it comes by scent. The mixture is infused with highly volatile liquids with a low boiling point in small amounts that rapidly expand out turning into a gaseous form going to it's highest potency as it turns into a rapid gaseous form expanding out within a 8 meter radius sweeping around as a heated ground or substance in contact with the substance will cause this occurrence but in smaller and less density affects as the sweet smelling aroma of the gas traps victims with a different chakra than Harumi as this will help ease tension in Harumi's muscles and reduce the pain of her muscles restricting from not being constantly on the move and using her muscles amplification from her gem. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces).Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces)Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). * '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' * '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' * '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' * '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' * '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' * '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' * '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' * '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): ''' Total: '''Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''''Ninjutsu''''' none '''Team''' (Character's team goes here. Example: Team 1, Team 2, so on and so forth.) '''Allies''' (Earned through the rp Character's allies go here. Examples: certain villages, individuals, ect.) '''Enemies''' (Earned through the rp Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) '''Background Information''' '''Childhood/Academy Years: ''' '''Genin Years: ''' '''Chunin Years:''' '''Jonin Years: ''' '''Spars and Battles: '''(If you are unsure of what to put here, ask a Jounin or higher up) '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays:''' '''Approved by: '''